LordJallace
LordJallace LordJallace, a S2 Ram who has been consistent with his franchise at the Quarterback position. He has been a veteran Ram since S2. He did leave for Raiders S5 however. He came back S6 ready to put back in some work for the Millikan Rams franchise. He left to "take a break from Rams" in S5. LordJallace has appeared in multiple Victory Bowls all with the Rams franchise. He is mainly known for his amazing Quarterback and his hawking ability on the other side of the ball. Season 2 - Rams This was LordJallace's first time on an Old Football League team. Lord and the Rams did very well this season and made it to the Old Western Conference Championship. They ended up losing that game, however. Season 3 - Rams LordJallace, also known as LordJallace1 at the time, was one of the Rams quarterbacks, switching off with another well known quarterback at the time, FlamingMushi. Season 3 was great season for the Rams. Being the best in the league with a regular season record of 6-1, they eventually faced the (4-3) Corinth Spartans in the playoffs, as LordJallace choked by throwing interception after interception and decided to rage quit the game. That left Rams in the dust and eventually getting killed by the Spartans, 28-47. Season 4 - Rams LordJallace came back ready to fight again. He put up stats and was a very underrated quarterback at the time. The Millikan Rams put up an okay record of 4-3 and made playoffs again. They eventually lost the first round, though, for the third straight time. Season 5 - Raiders LordJallace decided he would go to the Redcliff Raiders, to "get away from the Rams for a little bit." He did very well on the Raiders and eventually making the playoffs. He got his first playoff win as a Quarterback that season. The Redcliff Raiders then lost to the Corinth Spartans. Season 6 - Rams LordJallace came back to the Rams the next season. Rams did had a fantastic seasonal record and made the playoffs. The Rams, unlike its previous seasons, made it to the Victory Bowl. LordJallace put up stats all game until the very end with a minute left. All the Rams had to do was get a first down, but he decided to call for a pass. He threw a pick to heroforgotten who was abused previously by the Rams' WRs. That gave the Raptors the chance they needed to win. Season 7 - Rams Season 7 was the best team for the Rams. LordJallace and Shaun both switched out at QB during this time and both could drop dimes. Rams ended up getting a really good seasonal record with only 1 loss. This was the first ever blow out Victory Bowl game! Season 8 - Rams LordJallace put up another amazing season. He also made the Victory Bowl versing the comeback team, Highland Huskies, led by Shaun himself. Both quarterbacks did amazing in the Victory Bowl and Rams ended up winning it with heroforgotten running it in the end-zone on the one yard line, for the game winning TD with 1 second left on the clock. LordJallace led the Rams to a perfect season and a perfect playoff record. Season 9 - Rams LordJallace stopped playing the quarterback position due to his touchdown to interception ratio had gone worse. He decided to let Shaun take over as quarterback because he was better at the time than LordJallace was. Lord then became one of the league's best wide receivers. He was also acknowledged as a top corner back too. Season 10 - Rams Lord decided to stay with the Rams again and forever stay with the Rams. Letting Shaun quarterback was a great decision. After Victory Bowl IX, all the stars left Rams because they thought the dynasty was over. LordJallace still put up amazing stats even though he was partially inactive at the time. Rams ended up making another Victory Bowl under the Head Coach, Bellarive. LordJallace had the game winning interception to seal things up. Awards & Records (x1) MVP S6 (x4 VB Champion) S7,S8,S9,S10 (x5 OWC Champion) S6,S7,S8,S9,S10 Most games won in a row as Quarterback =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ~CREATED AND EDITED BY BELLARIVE~